The Zenotrix: Pride vs Grudge
by AntiHero627
Summary: Even though Dr.Raichi died, his grudge lived on. 1 of his projects involved studying and replicating a device from another dimension capable of transforming a single being into multiple super-powered aliens. Now his grandson Raichi Jr. has claimed this weapon and hopes to defeat the Omnitrix wielder: Ben Tennyson. One part Saiyan fighter is chosen to stop the Tuffle's deadly plans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to all my readers. I know you're expecting more chapters of F.E., and I promise I won't let you down, but now I have this whole new fanfic idea, and I just wanted to try it out. As you can probably tell by now, I'm a dork for Dragon Ball Z, so don't be surprised that it's in this crossover; it's the second show, the OC, and the plot twist that you should focus on! And now it's antiHERO TIME!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Ben 10**

 **Chapter 1-Rassling with Relish**

The day started out normally for the Tennysons; they headed out on their summer-long trip in the rust bucket. Ben and Gwen had just finished eating breakfast (surprisingly it wasn't any of Max's gross food this time) and were sitting together as they watched their grandfather drive the RV. It had been four days since Ben had first encountered and Max had run into Vilgax after so many years. The kids now knew that their grandfather was an intergalactic policeman and that he used to fight off Aliens before he retired. They weren't sure what to think of him now but it did explain how he knew Ben was a type of Alien when he first turned into Heatblast, why he was afraid whenever Ben had visions of Vilgax, and why he wanted to get to Mount Rushmore (which apparently was a plumber base) before Vilgax found them.

After Ben had defeated the Octopus-headed alien, he told Max that they need to talk but the old plumber insisted they waited until they all fully recovered both physically and mentally from the battle with Vilgax before promising to tell his grandkids the truth.

He was stalling and the kids knew it. Max wasn't sure how the kids would take it considering he never told anyone else in his family, but it was a lot to take in and he wanted to make sure they were ready for the truth. He looked at the cousins in the rearview mirror and quickly looked back to the road when he saw them looking at him.

The Omnitrix wielder leaned closer to his cousin and whispered, "He's stalling."

"I know that, doofus," said Gwen.

"Well, I can't wait any longer. I want him to tell us everything," replied Ben.

"Cut him some slack, dweeb; this can't be easy for him," argued Gwen.

"So what pukeface?! All this time he's been keeping a big secret from us, and now it's time for him to come clean!" said Ben.

"Are you kids doing ok back there?' asked Max.

"That depends, are you doing ok up there?!" asked Ben a bit rudely which made Gwen elbow him. The old plumber sighed as he finally decided to stop stalling and confess. "So, I guess you're waiting for me to tell you about me being a plumber," said Max. "Yes! Finally, you'll tell us why you've lied to your whole family for years!" exclaimed Ben. Grandpa Max looked down a bit in guilt which made Gwen elbow her cousin again.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to grandpa. We understand that you had a good reason for keeping your past a secret from your family and that you were trying to keep us safe," said Gwen, trying to comfort Max.

"No, Ben's right. You guys deserve to know the truth about me after facing Vilgax, especially you Ben, now that we know Vilgax was the one trying to steal your watch this whole time," Max admitted to his grandkids.

"Hah! In your face, loser!" taunted Ben to his cousin which made her glare at him.

Max ignored Ben's taunting and kept his eyes on the road as he continued to drive. "Well kids, the plumbers are..." Max began before a loud noise interrupted him. The Tennysons looked through the windshield and saw three smoke clouds coming from a local town that was miles away in the distance. "What's going on?!" asked Gwen. As if on cue, the radio turned on and the sound of people panicking, rumbling noises, and gunshots filled their ears. "Please help! Call the police! The Army! The Navy! Just someone help us! Our town is being destroyed by a giant red monster!" said one guy who was probably a reporter. Ben quickly got up and looked at his cousin and grandfather who were looking at him. The Alien Hero nodded as he stepped out of the rust bucket and touched his watch. He pressed the button on the Omnitrix and slammed it down, turning him into a giant, red, bald alien with four muscular arms.

"Guess we'll have to wait till I get back before you tell us about the plumbers!" said Four Arms while Max nodded in agreement "We'll meet you there," Four Arms then started jumping toward the town in a hurry to save it. When he got there, he saw lots of damaged buildings, fire in some places, and smashed things everywhere, but no casualties. _"Where's the red giant that was attacking the town?! Did he take off?!"_ thought Ben.

Suddenly he heard a loud stomping noise from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a bulky, bald, red creature with pointy ears, no hair, no irises, and no shirt. He also had a black circle on his chest and a red star in the center of that circle. When the red beast stopped in front of Fourarms, it smirked as it said, "So you've finally arrived! We meet at last; I've waited a long time for this!"

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are but if you're looking for a fight then you're making a huge mistake challenging me!" warned Ben. "You don't know who you're messing with!"

"I know enough, Ben Tennyson!" said the demon.

"How do you know my name?! Who are you anyway?!" asked Ben.

"Forgive me, I am known by many names but for now you can call me Relish!" the Makyan introduced himself.

"Relish? As in the sauce?" asked the confused hero.

"Precisely, but it's not my name that you should worry about!" said Relish as he took a fighting position. "It's whether I'm stronger than you or not!"

The Makyan suddenly dashed at Four Arms and nailed him in the face with a hard punch. The four armed brawler was sent flying and landed a few feet away on his back. Before Ben could recover from the first attack, Relish grabbed his ankle and tossed him into the nearest building. Relish then fired two ki blasts at his opponent, which exploded when they hit Ben. When the smoke cleared, Fourarms was seen with his arms covering his face; his arms were singed from the blasts. The alien hero lowered his arms and glared at the Makyan, who was smirking.

"Not bad Tennyson, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to win!" said Relish.

Four Arms immediately got up and charged at his foe intending to hit him with a double face punch to Relish's face. The Demon simply sidestepped the attack and countered with a punch to his gut. Four Arms winced in pain, allowing Relish to kick him into the air. He then phased above him and bashed him into tue ground. Relish descended to the ground and waited for Four Arms to climb out of the crater made by his crash landing. When he finally did, Relish began laughing mockingly.

"Is this the best the wielder of the Omnitrix can do?! You are clearly not worthy of its magnificent power if this is how you treasure it!" mocked Relish.

 _"He even knows about the Omnitrix; just who is this guy?!"_ thought Ben as he faced his opponent. He then cracked his knuckles and took a wide stance as he said, "Ok then, let's wrestle!"

Four Arms smashed the ground with his fists, creating a small earthquake, but Relish jumped into the air to avoid it. Acting quick, Ben jumped into the air and punched Relish in the face. He then proceeded to attack by rapidly punching the Makyan. Relish then grabbed one of Four Arms' wrists and tossed him toward the ground. Four Arms quickly landed on his feet in time to see Relish charging at him. The Demon threw a fist at Ben, which he grabbed and countered by throwing a punch of his own that Relish grabbed. The two giants pushed against each other as they tried to overpower each other in strength.

"You may be strong, but you're not very smart!" grunted Four Arms.

"How dare you! I am a member of the most intelligent race in the universe!" argued Relish.

"Oh yeah?! Well if you're so smart you should have known that challenging me to a battle of strength was a mistake!" said Four Arms as he pushed harder.

"Oh?! And what would that be?!" asked Relish as he pushed back.

"You've got two arms while I've got four!" said Four Arms as he uppercut Relish in the chin with one of his extra arms, forcing the demon to let go and ending the struggle. Four Arms then punched his opponent's face, sending him skidding across the ground. Before Relish could recover, Four Arms grabbed his leg and slammed him on the ground multiple times before tossing him away. Relish grabbed the floor as he skidded until he stopped, only to be kicked by a surprise assault from Four Arms into a building. Ben then grabbed Relish and tossed him into the air; acting quick, Relish stopped himself in mid-air and stayed there which surprised Ben a little.

"Whoa! So you can fly, huh?! But can you take this?!" asked Four Arms as he picked up two chunks of rubble and tossed them at Relish. The Makyan smashed both rocks before he was suddenly punched in the gut by Four Arms' double fist. Four Arms then clamped all four hands together and knocked Relish into the ground; before he could get up, Relish was stomped on the chest by Four Arms.

Four Arms then backed away from the downed Demon and said, "You see? We may be equal in strength but I've got four arms, so I'm twice as strong! So as long as you've only got two arms or I've got four arms, you're outmatched punk!"

The Makyan took his time getting back up, but when he did, his appearance had changed dramatically. Instead of a giant red demon, Relish looked like a small red dwarf: his muscles had deflated, making him look incredibly scrawny, and his eyes now had irises. "Huh? Must've hit ya harder than I thought. You've completely turned into a puny munchkin! You can't expect to beat me like that!" taunted Four Arms. Relish didn't reply, he only smirked before his face grew serious and his tiny body started channeling energy. In a matter of seconds, Relish's body soon returned to its original gigantic form. Four Arms was a little taken back by this but still held his confidence.

"So you got big again! But it doesn't matter, I already told you that as long as I have four arms and you have two, you've got no chance of beating me!" said Ben.

Once again, the Makyan showed no sign of intimidation. He only smirked and said, "Watch this." His body started to expand while channeling energy again. The two joints on his back started to expand, which freaked out Four Arms. "What the heck are you doing?!"

The two stumps on his back eventually grew into two extra arms. His body finally calmed down as he flexed his extra arms. Four Arms was so shocked at this achievement that his body began trembling. "H-How'd you do that?" asked Ben. "It's called the four witches technique! I've practiced this technique for weeks but could never master it, at least, not until I got this new body!" explained Relish as he smirked evilly. He then cracked his new hands before he said, "Now, let's see who better at fighting with four arms, Ben Tennyson!"

Relish then charged at Four Arms, who didn't react quick enough and was nailed by a punch to the face from the four armed Makyan. Recovering quickly, Four Arms elbow bashed Relish in the chest, then the Demon countered by kicking Four Arms' gut. Four Arms then countered by skull bashing Relish's face. Four Arms then started rapidly punching Relish, but he blocked every punch before grabbing all four of his hands. The two brutes pushed against each other once again in an attempt to out brute each other.

"Hah! Even with your extra arms, it's still not enough to beat me!" said Four Arms.

"We may be equal in brute strength but there's still some skill I possess that you don't!" said Relish.

"Oh? What's that?!" asked Ben.

"This!" said Relish as he suddenly hoisted Four Arms and himself into the air. The two giants ascended high into the sky until Relish ended their struggle by kicking Four Arms in the stomach. He then grabbed Ben and placed him into a strangle hold. "Looks like this fight is over Ben. I guess I truly was the stronger one!" said Relish as he started to strangle Ben. Using what little strength he had left, Four Arms struggled to free himself. He eventually started to elbow bash Relish in the stomach multiple times, forcing him to let go. "Argh! You'll pay for that! said Relish as he knocked Four Arms into the earth.

The wielder of the Omnitrix laid on the ground while Relish channeled ki into his four hands. " **Take this brat! Double Full Power Energy Balls!"** cried Relish as he fired two big ki blasts from all four hands. The blasts collided with Four Arms before he could get away; the explosion consumed the alien hero and created a large crater in the ground. At this time, Max and Gwen Tennyson had just arrived at the scene in the rust bucket. When they stepped out of the RV and looked into the crater, they were horrified by what they saw. Four Arms laid there, beaten and unconscious. Half his shirt was torn off, revealing his bruised right ab. His left pant leg stopped just above his knee instead of his ankle. His arms were covered with cuts and bruises and his right eyes were swollen.

" **BEN!"** cried the two Tennysons. Relish suddenly landed in the crater and smirked as he stared at the state of his beaten foe. "I have to admit, you were an interesting challenge Ben Tennyson, but in your heart, you should've known it would end like this!" said Relish.

"Come on Ben, get up!" urged Grandpa Max worriedly.

"Quit messing around, dweeb, and beat this guy already!" ordered Gwen as she looked at her cousin in fear.

Relish ignored the humans and grabbed Four Arms by the throat and lifted him up. "It's time to end this! I'm going to crush the life out of you and take your Omnitrix as my trophy!" taunted Relish as he tightened his grip around Ben's neck. " **Let him go, freak!"** cried Gwen as she suddenly jumped up and kicked Relish in the head. She winced as she grasped her leg in pain while Relish continued to crush Fourarms' throat. Grandpa Max then pointed a plumber ray at the Makyan and shouted, **"LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!"** as he fired at him.

The blast hit Relish right in the back; it only stung a bit, but it was still enough to get his attention. The Denon turned to glance at the Tennysons, then focused his ki into his hand before waving at the Tennysons and creating small ki wave that blew them away. "Stay out of this, pathetic humans!" said Relish as the Tennysons laid on the ground.

Four Arms suddenly woke up and punched Relish in the face, forcing him to release him. Four Arms continued his assault with a punch to Relish's stomach. He skull bashed the Makyan in the face before rapidly punching him. Four Arms then tossed Relish into a building before nailing him with a super hard punch that caused the build to collapse on him. Four Arms started breathing heavily before he remembered his family.

"Grandpa, Gwen! Are you guys okay?!" asked Ben when he went to check on his family. His family got up and looked at Four Arms. "We're fine, sport," replied Grandpa Max. "Yeah! It's yourself you should be worried about! I've never seen you look this bad before, not even against those bounty hunters or even Vilgax! You look like a total doofus!" said Gwen. Fourarms smirked at his cousin and said, "You're definitely ok if you can still insult me, rat face!"

Just then, Relish's fist shot out of the pile of rubble. His palm suddenly opened and created an explosion that blew away the rubble, revealing the whole body of Relish. The Makyan had lost his extra arms, his right pant leg was torn, his left arm had blood sliding down it from the few cuts on it, and his chest had some bruises on it. When the Tennysons noticed the red demon, Four Arms immediately stepped in front of Gwen and Max. "Stay back, guys! I'm the one he wants, so let me handle this!" said Ben.

"Do you think you can beat him?! He almost killed you Ben!" said Gwen.

"Don't know, but I have to try!" said Ben.

"I don't like this, but we won't interfere! Just be careful Ben!" warned Max.

"Sure thing Grandpa," assured Ben.

The two Tennysons ran off as they watched Four Arms charged at Relish without fear. Relish just spread and yelled, **"HERE YOU GO; A NICE BELLY BLAST!"** as he fired a red circular blast at Four Arms, which sent him flying and crashing onto his back, the impact of which rendered him unconscious. "BEN!" called the Tennysons from their hiding spot. They watched helplessly as Relish slowly approached the beaten Four Arms. When he was right in front of his fallen foe, he smirked as he leveled his right hand at Four Arms' chest.

"It seems I am victorious. Which means it's time for me to claim my prize and be on my way," said Relish as he focused ki into his right palm. "Goodbye, Ben Tennyson!"

Before he could he could fire the blast however, the red star on his chest started glowing yellow while beeping. Relish looked down at his chest before withdrawing his hand and turning away from Four Arms. Before he left, the Makyan glanced back at the Omnitrix wielder and growled, "Consider yourself lucky, you get to live for a while longer! But don't get too comfy, cause this isn't the end, it's only the beginning! One day you will lose that device attached to you and I hope to be the one to take it from you!"

Relish then flew off into the sky until he could no longer be seen by human eyes. The Tennysons ran up to Ben to see if he was alright. When they got to him, Four Arms regained consciousness and slowly sat up. "We told you to be careful, doofus!" said Gwen. "I was being careful!" argued Ben as he got in Gwen's face. Gwen just glared at him before giving him a big hug, which surprised Ben but he soon got over it and hugged her back. Grandpa Max joined in as he said, "Just promise to be more careful next time!" said Max. "No promises!" joked Ben. The three then looked up at the sky. "What was that all about?" asked Ben.

'Guess we need to be more careful," suggested Gwen.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that won't be the last time we run into Relish," said Ben.

"Which means more training for you, young man! You need to be ready in case Relish attacks again," said Max.

"Awww man!" replied Ben, seconds before the Omnitrix timed out and he changed back to himself. His injuries were automatically healed and he was full of energy again. He looked up to the skies one last time while his family got back in the rust bucket. He clenched his fist as he was filled with new determination and thought, _"We'll meet again Relish, and when we do, I'll be the one who's looking down at your beaten state! Count on it!"_

"Come on Ben! We'd better hit the road before the authorities show up!" said Max.

"Move your butt and let's go, doofus!" said Gwen.

"Alright, I'm coming you guys!" said Ben as he entered the RV.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Relish had just landed in an unknown location. He stepped into what appeared to be a covert laboratory. Seconds after he entered, he was consumed by a bright gold light and his body shrank to a smaller form with long hair. He sat down in his chair in front of a large screen. He pressed a button on a keyboard and the screen showed a video of the fight between Four Arms and Relish. The being that was once Relish watched the battle of the two giants, observing every aspect of the fight to the end.

"Although you lost the battle, I'd say you passed the test of strength, Ben Tennyson," he said. "Thanks to you, I know exactly how to adapt to this alien's abilities. Once I have the Omnitrix, learning how to use its powers should be a snap."

He pressed another button on the keyboard and the screen changed to multiple videos of Ben's aliens doing heroic deeds. He pressed another button and the screen changed to a video of XLR8 battling a sort of alien cyborg. The video then changed to one of XLR8 fighting some sort of sorceror, and then to one of XLR8 saving people from a giant sea creature.

"This universe has so much to offer, I'll enjoy every minute I spend here learning about it all. And I think this alien will be the next one I face. I've got the perfect speedster too. Beware, Ben Tennyson, once I've seen how your aliens fare in strength, speed, skill, adaptability, and power, I will defeat you and take your Omnitrix! Then no one will be able to stop me from getting my revenge and ruling both universes!" said the former Relish as he glanced at a glowing blue device on his wrist before he laughed maniacally.

 **1-Makyan: Relish**

 **A/N: Alright! It has begun! In case some of you are wondering, Relish is a Makyan that looks similar to Giant Garlic Jr. except that he's red since I like red and black. Now to move on to the next chapter, who will Ben have to face in the speed test? Find out next time on The Zenotrix!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, now it's time for the next challenge that Ben will face. Who's the speedster that will put XLR8's speed to the test? Let's find out.**

 **Last time - Relish had just landed in an unknown location. He stepped into what appeared to be a covert laboratory. Seconds after he entered, he was consumed by a bright gold light and his body shrank to a smaller form with long hair. He sat down in his chair in front of a large screen. He pressed a button on a keyboard and the screen showed a video of the fight between Four Arms and Relish. The being that was once Relish watched the battle of the two giants, observing every aspect of the fight to the end.**

 **"Although you lost the battle, I'd say you passed the test of strength, Ben Tennyson," he said. "Thanks to you, I know exactly how to adapt to this alien's abilities. Once I have the Omnitrix, learning how to use its powers should be a snap."**

 **He pressed another button on the keyboard and the screen changed to multiple videos of Ben's aliens doing heroic deeds. He pressed another button and the screen changed to a video of XLR8 battling a sort of alien cyborg. The video then changed to one of XLR8 fighting some sort of sorcerer, and then to one of XLR8 saving people from a giant sea creature.**

 **"This universe has so much to offer, I'll enjoy every minute I spend here learning about it all. And I think this alien will be the next one I face. I've got the perfect speedster too. Beware, Ben Tennyson, once I've seen how your aliens fare in strength, speed, skill, adaptability, and power, I will defeat you and take your Omnitrix! Then no one will be able to stop me from getting my revenge and ruling both universes!" said the former Relish as he glanced at a glowing blue device on his wrist before he laughed maniacally.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Ben 10, just the OCs**

 **Chapter 2- Frolicking fastly with Fridge**

It's been three days since Four Arms' battle with Relish. Since then, Grandpa Max has been putting Ben through some serious training sessions. The power that Relish possessed scared the Tennysons, but Max was the most scared. In all of his plumber days, he had never encountered an Alien with that kind of power; he wasn't even sure what kind of alien Relish was. What scared him most was the fact that Relish knew how to counter Four Arms' strength, which meant he could very much come back to try to kill Ben again. _"What kind of Alien is Relish? What does he want with Ben's Omnitrix if he's that powerful?"_ thought the retired plumber.

Maxwell Tennyson continued to drive the rust bucket as he snuck a glance at his grandkids, who were doing their own things. Gwen was busy on her laptop, but her thoughts were directed toward her annoying cousin, who was busy playing his Sumo Slammers video game. As much as she and Ben argued, they were still family and they still cared about each other.

 _"How can he be so calm right now?!"_ thought Gwen. She remembered the state her cousin was in after fighting Relish; she never wanted to see him like that again.

The Omnitrix wielder smiled as he continued to play his favorite game, as if his battle with Relish was nothing more than a dream.

"Ben?" Gwen called to her cousin.

"Yeah?" replied Ben without looking up from his game.

"Are you okay?" asked Gwen.

"Never better," replied Ben, still focused on his game.

"Are you sure?" Gwen pressed on.

Ben then rolled his eyes as he paused his game and looked at his cousin. "Yes, I'm fine! Not going into shock from what happened three days ago! Not going to stop being a hero 'cause someone almost killed me! And I'm not going to run away if I ever see Relish again!" replied Ben rudely. "Now can you please leave me to play my game in peace? I'm almost at the next level!"

"I'm just trying to make sure you're fine, doofus!" said Gwen.

"So you've said every hour on the first day," said Ben. "And every hour on the second day, and every hour on the third day! Your paranoia is really starting to tick me off, geek!"

"I just don't understand how you can be so calm after what happened that day?!" yelled Gwen.

"I'm just not freaking out about it, that's all!" replied Ben. "If I ever see that Relish freak again, I'll teach him a lesson in strength for sure!"

"How can you say that after he totally kicked your butt three days ago?!" asked Gwen.

"Easy! I've got the Omnitrix, so I'm pretty confident that I can beat him in a rematch!" assured Ben.

"BUT ITS THE OMNITRIX THAT HE WANTS TO KILL YOU FOR!" cried Gwen. "AREN'T YOU AFRAID HE'LL KNOW HOW TO DEFEAT ALL OF YOUR ALIENS LIKE HE DID FOUR ARMS?! AREN'T YOU AFRAID HE'LL KILL YOU, TAKE THE OMNITRIX, AND USE IT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD?! HOW CAN YOU FACE HIM AGAIN WITHOUT BEING SCARED?!"

"I DIDN'T SAY I WASN'T SCARED!" shouted Ben.

Gwen was immediately taken back by her cousin's outburst. "What?" she asked, not sure she heard him right. Ben took a big sigh before replying, "I am scared. Relish knew how to take on Four Arms and almost killed him. He almost got the Omnitrix, but guess what; he's not the first to try. Ever since those bounty hunters came after me, I've told myself that as long as I'm using the Omnitrix, I'll always be a target. But if I get freaked out by every bad guy who tries to kill me for the watch, then I don't deserve to be the hero I am today." Max looked back at his grandkids as Ben continued to speak. "I was trying to act calm so that you guys didn't have to worry about me."

"Well that plan worked like a dream," Gwen said sarcastically.

"But the only way to get over my fear of Relish is to face him again and beat him!" said Ben as he punched his hand.

"We'll definitely see Relish again, that's for sure, but you need to be ready for him now that you have a second chance at beating him," advised Max.

"Do you really think I'll have to fight Relish again?" asked Ben.

"Let's hope not," replied the plumber as he looked away from the road to face his grandson. "Grandpa, look out!" cried the cousins. The old man turned toward the road, expecting to see a giant red Makyan; instead he saw a smaller alien standing in the road, although that didn't stop him from slamming his foot on the brake of the rust bucket. The RV swerved and turned about 180 degrees. The back of the RV was about to slam into the unknown alien, who simply stood still with his arms, crossed. The alien suddenly disappeared as the rust bucket stopped. The three Tennysons stepped out of the RV and looked around. The alien suddenly appeared on the road a few inches away from the rust bucket. His appearance consisted of a bald white face; his chest, abdomen, wrists, the bottom half of his legs, and his feet were also white.

His thighs, waist, and tail were dark black. His arms and hands were red along with the top of his head and his center chest. His eyes were red with black rings around them. In between his chest and his abs was a black circle with a small red star on it. The alien stood in front of the Tennysons with an evil smirk on his face as he folded his arms.

"Greetings Ben Tennyson, how I have waited for this moment, although the circumstance is far less than ideal," said the alien.

"Uh, do I know you?" asked a confused Ben.

"Intimately and not at all," replied the alien. "But let me introduce myself. I have many names but you may call me Fridge."

"Fridge? Why would you have a name like that?" asked Ben.

"Frost Demons are customarily born with a name relating to anything cold," replied Fridge. "Now, I believe you know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, you want to beat me and take the Omnitrix," said Ben as he held up his watch.

"Precisely," said Fridge.

"Well, I won't let you take it that easily!" said Ben.

"Good, it's no fun without a challenge!" said Fridge.

"Wait a minute! That symbol on your chest, it's the same as Relish's! Do you know him?!" asked a curious Gwen.

"You could say we're closely acquainted, human," answered Fridge. "But enough talk, it's time to get down to business. You know you almost hit me with that vehicle, but you re lucky I'm incredibly fast, otherwise the aftermath of the crash would've been worse for you than for me."

"You wanna see fast?" challenged Ben as he twisted the Omnitrix. He then slammed it down and was engulfed in a green flash. When the light died down, a big blue lizard-like creature with a helmet and wheels attached to its feet stood in Ben's place. "I'll show you fast!" XLR8 ran around Fridge before stopping behind him; he then tapped his shoulder. Fridge turned to look at him but saw no one at his back as XLR8 ran back to the rust bucket. "Was that too fast for ya? Would you like me to slow down a bit?" asked XLR8 proudly.

"Well I have to say, that was pretty fast," said Fridge as he took a stance. "Now it's my turn!"

The Frost Demon suddenly appeared in front of Ben's face, which scared him a bit. He then appeared behind Ben and tapped his shoulder with his tail. XLR8 turned around and saw nobody behind him. Fridge then appeared behind Max and Gwen before disappearing and reappearing on top of the rust bucket. The Tennysons looked up at him as he sat on their vehicle smirking. They continued to look up at him on the RV until XLR8 heard a voice from behind him asking, "Hey! How long are you gonna keep looking over there?"

The Tennysons turned back around and saw Fridge standing in the same spot he was in before he had sped around Ben, as if he never moved from his starting point. Fridge grinned at the Tennysons' confused faces.

"Ok, that was pretty fast," admitted Ben. "But you're nowhere near as fast as me."

"We'll see about that, now won't we?" asked Fridge as half of a face mask appeared over his mouth.

XLR8 closed his helmet as he prepared to take on Fridge in a battle of speed, but before he could start, Max placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Be careful sport, it doesn't seem like this guy will go easy on you," warned Max. "No worries grandpa, I've got it covered," assured Ben. "Do you really?" asked Gwen. "This guy clearly just set a trap for you and you fell for it. What makes you think you stand a chance?" "Because no one's faster than XLR8!" said Ben confidently. He then rushed at the Frost Demon and stopped at his face. Time seemed to slow down for Fridge as he easily dodged a punch from the alien hero. He then tried to counter with his own punch, but XLR8 managed to dodge it. The speedy lizard then appeared behind Fridge and tried to kick him, but he disappeared and reappeared at Ben's right as he planned to kick him. XLR8 quickly ran to Fridge's back before nailing him with a kick to his spine.

He then ran to his front and tried to punch him, but his fist was grabbed before it could hit his opponent's face by Fridge's tail. The Frost Demon smirked as Ben struggled to free himself; Fridge then kicked XLR8 in the gut and tossed him away. XLR8 quickly landed on his feet and turned around to face his opponent. He was surprised to see Fridge right in his face; the Frost Demon tried to elbow bash him, but the alien hero sidestepped his assault and kicked him away.

Fridge immediately stopped and said, "That was fun Tennyson, let's try it again!"

"Are you sure you want to?!" asked Ben. "I wasn't moving too fast for you?!"

"Not at all! If anything, you were going a little too slow!" taunted Fridge.

"Is that so?! Well I can go faster if you want!" said Ben.

"Alright then, show me your top speed so that we may know who's really faster!" requested Fridge.

"Fine! But remember, you wanted this!" said Ben as he zoomed toward the Frost Demon. Fridge was suddenly plowed into by an invisible force that hit his right cheek. Before he could react, XLR8 appeared behind him and kicked the back of his head, causing him to fall forward. Fridge quickly got up and tried to punch Ben, but he dodged his fist and started rapidly punching Fridge. XLR8 then continued his onslaught by running around Fridge in a circle and hitting him multiple times. When he finished, Fridge staggered a bit as his whole body was covered with bruises. XLR8 then kicked the Frost Demon multiple times before tail slapping him.

"Nice one sport!" cheered Max.

"Alright! Way to go Ben!" shouted Gwen.

XLR8 smiled and gave his family a thumbs up as he said, "I told you, I got this!" He then turned toward Fridge, who was busy dusting himself off. The Frost Demon looked at the alien hero and smirked. "Nice speed, I didn t think you d catch me off guard like that," Fridge complemented.

"What can I say, I m just full of surprises!" said XLR8 as he opened his helmet.

"Don t get too cocky, for I have yet to show you hero, what it truly means to be fast!" warned Fridge.

"Hah! You still think you re faster than me?" asked Ben. "Then prove it!""

"Alright, but consider yourself warned!" said Fridge.

The Frost Demon suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of XLR8 s face, and before the speedster could react, Fridge flicked him in the nose, making him wince in pain. "Oh, I'm sorry; did I hurt you?" laughed Fridge. XLR8 growled at the Frost Demon before swinging his fist at him. Fridge easily dodged him and punched him in the face. The Frost Demon then started rapidly punching XLR8 in the face before he sent him flying with one final punch. The speedy lizard flew until something behind him stopped him. He turned around to see a smirking Frost Demon behind him. Fridge then kicked XLR8 into the air before appearing above him and tail smacking him to the ground. XLR8 crashed into the ground while Fridge laughed. "BEN!" cried Max and Gwen. The Kineceleran quickly got up as the Frost Demon descended toward the ground. "How's that for fast?" asked Fridge.

"Ok, I admit you re fast!" said Ben. "But only one of us can be the fastest here!"

"Then I guess it s time to find out which one of us that is!" said Fridge.

The two speedsters rushed at each and clashed fists. They traded blows incredibly fast while moving faster than the untrained eye could see. To the other Tennysons, the battle looked like a mixture of blue, black, and red blurs that were moving all around the desert. "They re moving so fast I can t tell who's winning!" said Max Tennyson. "Do you think Ben can beat this guy?" asked Gwen. "I get the feeling that this Fridge is just toying with him!" "More like testing his speed!" agreed Max. The fast aliens continued to clash until Fridge suddenly ran ahead of XLR8. "Hey! Where are you running off to?!" asked the Kineceleran as he chased after him. The two ran along the road, trailing fire and wind as they did. The Frost Demon suddenly ran ahead of XLR8 and stopped running.

"Gotcha now!" said Ben as he zoomed towards Fridge.

At the last second, the Frost Demon ran past Ben and raced toward his family. "STOP ME IF YOU CAN!" called Fridge as he got closer to the Tennysons. "NO!" cried Ben as he quickly turned around and raced to save his family. The Tennysons seemed to be frozen in time, since they could see Fridge coming at them but they wouldn't be able to react fast enough. Just as the Frost Demon was inches away from the Tennysons, he suddenly stopped running, allowing Ben to bash into him and knock him away from his loved ones. Max and Gwen blinked in confusion as they stared at XLR8. "What just happened?" asked Gwen.

"The usual, I saved your lives," replied Ben.

The Tennysons looked toward Fridge who had tumbled wildly before landing flat on his face. "That ll teach you to try and mess with my family when I m around!" exclaimed Ben.

Fridge then stood up and started laughing. "What are you laughing about?! You re getting your butt kicked!" said Ben. "Heh! Do you honestly think you would ve stopped me from harming your family if I didn t purposely stop myself?!" asked Fridge. "You haven t even begun to learn what true speed is, now let me show you just that!"

The Frost Demon suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in Ben s face; the hero was then punched in the gut before he could register what happened. _"I didn t even see him move!"_ thought XLR8. Fridge then smirked as he kicked Ben away. Ben skidded until he stopped flat on his back. He quickly sat up only to see Fridge standing right above him smirking. Enraged, XLR8 charged at him; he tried to punch Fridge, but the Frost Demon easily dodged his attack. XLR8 continued his assualt by rapidly throwing punches and kicks at Fridge, but he simply dodged every blow. "You can't avoid me forever!" said Ben.

"Although I'm sure I could, I don't need to, Tennyson!" said Fridge before he suddenly disappeared. He then reappeared behind XLR8. The Kineceleran slowly turned around (well, slow compared to Fridge's speed) and was tail slapped away.

Everything was moving way too fast for the other two Tennysons. It was like one second XLR8 and Fridge were about to resume fighting, then the next, XLR8 was on the ground while Fridge was still standing. "What's going on?!" asked Gwen worriedly. "Is Ben losing again?!" "I can't tell, sweetheart, it's all too fast!" replied Max to Gwen. He turned toward his grandson and asked, "Ben! Are you..." "I'm fine! Don't worry!" Ben quickly replied as he stood back up. "Good, for a second there, I was afraid you'd ran out of gas!" taunted Fridge. The alien hero turned to face the Frost Demon while the Tennysons watched anxiously as the two alien speedsters prepared to fight again. "Don't worry Gwen, your cousin's got this," assured Max as he placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Let's hope so," said Gwen.

XLR8 seemed hesitant about attacking as he started shaking a little bit. Fridge noticed this and smirked as he asked, "What's the hold up?! Are you actually afraid to attack me or are you no longer confident in your speed?!" "NOT A CHANCE!" cried Ben, getting over his hesitance and charging at Fridge. The Kineceleran zoomed behind his challenger and tried to punch him, but Fridge just grabbed his fist with his hand. XLR8 was surprised by this but quickly zoomed around and tried to kick Fridge's face; the Frost Demon reacted by grabbing his leg with his tail before tossing Ben away. The speedy raptor quickly got up and started circling Fridge trying to get him with a surprise attack, but every time he struck, Fridge would always manage to block his attack.

"How are you doing that?!" asked XLR8.

"You may move faster than the untrained human eye can see, but as an alien, my eyesight is particularly better than a human's," said Fridge. "And as a fighter, my eyes are trained to see things moving faster than the speed of sound!"

XLR8 clenched his fist as he began trembling. "I should've told you this from the start, but your top speed is just not good enough to match mine!" said Fridge when he saw Ben shaking.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" cried Ben.

"Is that so? Then let me show you what true speed is," said Fridge. The Frost Demon suddenly appeared in front of the Kineceleran; he tried to punch him, but Ben managed to dodge his attack. Fridge continued to throw punches at XLR8 who barely managed to dodge them. Eventually, Fridge jumped up and folded his arms, then started kicking at Ben but the alien hero still evaded his attacks. XLR8 tried to attack Fridge again but he blocked all of his blows with his feet. _"How can anyone besides me be this fast?!"_ thought Ben. _"He not even using his arms, yet he's blocking all my attacks with ease!"_

The two speedsters eventually backed away from each other. XLR8 was breathing heavily while Fridge showed no signs of fatigue. "Guess you're still pretty fast Tennyson," said Fridge. "What do you say we kick things up a notch?!" The Frost Demon suddenly charged at XLR8 and skull bashed him, cracking his helmet in the process. Fridge then started nailing Ben with multiple punches and kicks. He ended his assualt by slapping Ben away with his tail. XLR8 slowly stood up as he glared at the Frost Demon, whose body was flickering.

"W-What's the matter?! T-That all you got?!" stammered Ben. Fridge did not answer him nor did he make any attempt to attack Ben. "Fine! If you won't attack me, then I'll attack you!"

XLR8 ran toward Fridge and threw a punch at him, but to his suprise, his fist went right through him. "W-What the...?" said Ben as he stared at the Frost Demon before it suddenly faded away. "I'm over here, fool!" said Fridge from Ben's right side. The young hero turned to his right and was kicked in the face by Fridge's foot. That last attack caused XLR8's helmet to crack open, revealing one of his green eyes.

"What the heck was that?!" asked Ben.

"That was the afterimage technique! A technique that any speedster can utilize in battle in order to decieve foes!" explained Fridge. "It's where you move so fast you leave an image of yourself behind! That image cannot attack or be attacked, and the faster you move, the more images you can create!"

"Although cool, that's not fair!" commented Ben.

"Oh please, every fighter in my universe can use this technique; it's nothing more than a simple trick with super speed!" said Fridge as he suddenly disappeared.

Pretty soon XLR8 was surrounded by ten images of Fridge. The Kineceleran frantically looked around as he tried to locate the real Fridge, but they all looked completely identical; it was impossible to pick out the real one. "Go ahead and hide among those fakes; I'll just hit all of them until they all fade away! Then the real you will appear!" said Ben as he charged at the afterimages. XLR8 attacked every afterimage until there was only one left. "Looks like I've outsmarted your little afterimage technique!" said XLR8. He then rushed at the Frost Demon, only to pass right through him when he tried to kick him.

"Up here, Tennyson!" called Fridge from above the hero. The Kineceleran looked up and saw his opponent with his foot ready. Fridge kicked the speedy raptor to the side where he rolled until he stopped. The other Tennysons watched with fear as their relative struggled to fight the Frost Demon. _"Don't give up Ben, dig deep, fight back!"_ thought Max. "Come on, dweeb! Don't let this freak toy with you like this, kick his butt!" cheered Gwen. Once again, XLR8 slowly arose to his feet, still exhausted but unwilling to give up.

"Your persistence is annoying!" growled Fridge. "Let's see if you're fast enough to dodge this!"

The Frost Demon lifted up his finger and pointed it at his fatigued foe; he fired a thin, red beam at the Kineceleran, who instinctively dodged it just barely. "What was that?!" asked Ben. "A technique known as the Death Beam, where the user fires a red beam so fast it's almost impossible to see and nearly impossle to evade!" explained Fridge. "Let's see how long you can dodge them before I pierce you!" The Frost Demon started rapidly firing Death Beams at the Kineceleran, who managed to dodge them but only barely. Fridge continued to fire Death Beams at his foe while Ben continued to evade them. _"Man, I hope he gets tired of this game soon! I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!"_ thought Ben. Eventually, one of the Death Beams pierced XLR8's tail, causing him to scream in pain. "BEN!" cried Max and Gwen.

Fridge fired a few more Death Beams at his weakened enemy. Some grazed his arms and legs, while others impaled his shoulders and tail. Fridge smirked at the condition of the alien hero, only to frown when he saw XLR8 refused to give in to defeat. "You still have the strength to stand?! Your determination and stubbornness is as admirable as it is irritating; when will you accept your fate and surrender?!" asked Fridge.

"Never!" replied XLR8.

"Very well then," said Fridge as he fired a Death Beam at Ben's feet. The impact created an explosion that blew the hero backward and knocked him unconscious. "BEN, NO!" cried the hero's family as the Frost Demon approached the fallen hero. "The time has come for me to kill you and claim my prize. Although it would be better if I simply took the Omnitrix and spared you, there's something about you that infuriates me!" Fridge said as he leveled his hand at XLR8. "Your determination, your drive, your will to fight and best your foes, your stubborn nature, it reminds me too much of a certain alien race that I greatly despise! This is the end, Ben Tennyson!"

"NO!" cried Ben's family.

Just as Fridge was about to finish off the Kineceleran, the symbol on his chest started to glow yellow, much to his annoyance. "What?! No, not now!" said Fridge. The star symbol started beeping very fast as it continued to shine gold. "Although you showed extraordinary speed, you still failed this test! However, fate has postponed your life sentence, for now!"

The Frost Demon suddenly blasted off into the sky to his hideout. The other Tennysons looked up at the sky as they watched Fridge disappear. "BEN!" they yelled as they ran toward the injured Kineceleran. His helmet was cracked open halfway, exposing half of his face, his body was covered with cuts and bruises, and blood spilled from his tail. In a second, his Omnitrix timed out and returned him to his human form; his injuries were healed but he was still unconscious. His family picked him up gently as he suddenly stirred awake.

"Where'd that freak go?" asked Ben tiredly. "Did I win the fight?"

"No, but you did survive it," said Max as he carried his grandson to the RV.

"Something weird is going on guys," said Gwen. "And if I'm right, Fridge won't be the last person to challenge Ben and he will be back!"

"I think you're right and I hate it when you're right," said Ben before he passed out.

 **1-Makyan:Relish**

 **2-Frost Demon:Fridge**

 **A/N: Ok! Second test is over with and the results are that the hero has failed! How will Ben do in the other three tests?! Will he finally best the mysterious alien shape shifter or will his next loss be his last?! Will this unknown foe finally get his hands on the Omnitrix?! Find out next time on The Zenotrix! Oh and keep reading my other fanfics and send your reviews! BBFN AntiHero out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, time for the third chapter! To all my readers, hope you enjoy this one! And now, it's HERO TIME!**

 **Last time-** **"The time has come for me to kill you and claim my prize. Although it would be better if I simply took the Omnitrix and spared you, there's something about you that infuriates me!" Fridge said as he leveled his hand at XLR8. "Your determination, your drive, your will to fight and best your foes, your stubborn nature, it reminds me too much of a certain alien race that I greatly despise! This is the end, Ben Tennyson!"**

 **"NO!" cried Ben's family.**

 **Just as Fridge was about to finish off the** **Kineceleran, the symbol on his chest started to glow yellow, much to his annoyance. "What?! No, not now!" said Fridge. The star symbol started beeping very fast as it continued to shine gold. "Although you showed extraordinary speed, you still failed this test! However, fate has postponed your life sentence, for now!"**

 **The Frost Demon suddenly blasted off into the sky to his hideout. The other Tennysons looked up at the sky as they watched Fridge disappear. "BEN!" they yelled as they ran toward the injured** **Kineceleran. His helmet was cracked open halfway, exposing half of his face, his body was covered with cuts and bruises, and blood spilled from his tail. In a second, his Omnitrix timed out and returned him to his human form; his injuries were healed but he was still unconscious. His family picked him up gently as he suddenly stirred awake.**

 **"Where'd that freak go?" asked Ben tiredly. "Did I win the fight?"**

 **"No, but you did survive it," said Max as he carried his grandson to the RV.**

 **"Something weird is going on guys," said Gwen. "And if I'm right, Fridge won't be the last person to challenge Ben and he will be back!"**

 **"I think and I hate it when you're right," said Ben before he passed out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Ben 10**

 **Chapter 3- Secrets of the Zenotrix wielder**

A week had passed since Ben's bouts with Relish and Fridge. Both times he faced aliens he'd never seen or heard about, both times they were capable of besting his aliens in terms of strength and speed, and both times he almost died. The only thing that seemed to save him was the yellow glowing star on both aliens' chests. Both times his opponents had to retreat despite them being the victor of the fight.

The Tennysons were on their way to Mount Rushmore, where the secret plumber base was located, to discuss some things. As they entered the secret hatch, they were all looking around to see if anyone was nearby. Truth be told, they were more paranoid than cautious since they were afraid of Relish, Fridge, or some whole new alien showing up out of the blue.

The Tennysons slid down the hatch toward the base and landed on the hard ground. They quickly got up and sat at the table; the security cameras were keeping watch all over the base. The Tennysons all looked at each other before Max asked, "Alright, what do we know?"

"Two very bad aliens came out of nowhere and kicked Ben's butt!" Gwen replied.

"Hey!" said Ben. "Watch it, doofus!"

"What?! It's the truth, dweeb! I know it hurts, but get over it!" said Gwen.

"Don't tell me what to do, ratface!" Ben yelled.

"Or what, you'll go hero and lose to me?!" shouted Gwen.

"You're really pushing it!" warned Ben.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Big bad Ben is going to hurt me with his widdle watch," Gwen said mockingly.

"That does it!" said Ben as he twisted the Omnitrix.

"Bring it on, loser!" challenged Gwen.

"STOP IT YOU TWO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" ordered Max, surprising the cousins. They looked toward their grandfather who pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "Look, I know the situation is frustrating, but fighting yourselves won't do any good! We need to stick together and focus on the task at hand, got it?" "Yes grandpa. Sorry, cuz," the Tennyson cousins at the same time.

"Thank you," said the old plumber. "Now back to the topic."

"Two unknown aliens suddenly appeared and challenged Ben for the Omnitrix," explained Gwen. "The first one was a giant, red, four-armed alien that was strong enough to take on Four Arms. Maybe he's the same species as Four Arms? He did have four arms."

"Not when we first fought," Ben corrected his cousin as he remembered his fight with Relish. "He used this weird technique called the four witches technique to grow two extra arms. Also, after I gave him a serious beating, his body got real small and scrawny, but then he grew big again."

"What about the second alien, the one named Fridge?" asked Max.

"He was really fast! Faster than XLR8!" replied Gwen. "He said he was a Frost Demon!"

"Frost Demon? I never heard of that species in my plumber days," said Max as he placed his hand on his chin. "And I don't know the kind of alien Relish was."

"Well whatever they were, they're clearly capable of keeping up with Four Arms and XLR8," commented Gwen.

"Hah! They were just lucky," said Ben in denial. "Besides, that Fridge guy totally cheated with those awesome afterimages and those energy blasts."

"Energy blasts?" asked Ben's family.

"Yeah. Fridge shot multiple beams at me to see how fast I really was," explained Ben.

"Is that what he was doing?" asked Gwen. "That fight was too fast for me to see."

"Yeah. Come to think of it, both Relish and Fridge were able to use strange abilities like flying, energy attacks, and their own things," said Ben.

"Hey, did anyone notice the symbol on those aliens' chests?" asked Gwen.

Everyone thought back to the time when they saw Relish leave; there was a red star on his chest that let out a gold light before Relish flew away. They also recalled the time when Fridge was about to finish XLR8, the gold star on his chest started shining gold as well before he decided to retreat. "Yeah, both times the stars on those aliens' chests would flash gold and the aliens would flee before they could finish off Ben," said Max.

"That kinda reminds me of whenever the Omnitrix times out and Ben has to hide or get away before he goes from super cool alien hero to pizza-faced loser," joked Gwen.

"Hey!" cried Ben.

"Lighten up, I'm just kidding," said Gwen. "But seriously, that's just what Ben does when he's about to change back to himself."

"So does that mean that the small star on those aliens' chests are actually a device like the Omnitrix?" asked Ben as he stared at his watch.

"If that's the case, then that means that Relish and Fridge are actually one and the same," said Max. "And the device with the star is an Omnitrix that transforms the real user into different super powered extraterrestrial beings like Ben's Omnitrix does for him."

"Okay, I get that Relish and Fridge are the same person and that the star symbol is actually a copy of the Omnitrix, but does that mean that a human is the one transforming into those aliens in order to fight me?" asked Ben.

"Maybe it's a human or maybe it's another alien," said Gwen. "But one thing's for sure, he wants the Omnitrix and he won't stop till he gets it."

"And this must mean that his original form may not be strong enough to face you, which is why he leaves before he can change back," deduced Max.

"Is his real form so weak that he's unable of holding his own against Ben when he turns human?!" asked Gwen.

"Could be. If he doesn't want to fight Ben as himself, he must be physically weaker than a human, and since there's three of us, he's out numbered, so he thinks it's best to retreat," said Max.

"But why not just beat me quickly, take the Omnitrix, and get it over with?" asked Ben. "Why does he drag it out when he could easily finish me?"

The Tennysons thought about that question for a moment before Gwen suddenly remembered something. "I remember Fridge saying that you failed the speed test," said Gwen. "He might've been toying with you to see how fast XLR8 was compared to Fridge." "Yeah, and when I fought as Four Arms, it seemed that Relish could've beaten me from the beginning but decided to toy around with me," said Ben. "So he's studying you," said the retired plumber. "He's using his fights with you to learn your moves and study your alien forms. That's why he tricked you into going XLR8 against Fridge; he thinks it'll be easier for him to adapt to their abilities if he ever gets the Omnitrix and knows about all of your aliens."

"So, you're saying whatever alien I go, he'll already be able to beat me with the alien he's got?" asked Ben.

"Afraid so, sport," replied Max.

"Great! How am I supposed to beat him if his aliens beat mine?" asked Ben depressingly.

"Well, it's possible to predict the alien he wants you to use by analyzing the alien he is," suggested Gwen.

"Say what? Why can't you just speak English, dweeb?!" asked Ben.

Gwen slapped her forehead while Max shook his head in disappointment. "She means to guess the alien your enemy wants you to go and not go it," Max clarified. "Oh, got it," said Ben. "So the next time that creep shows up, all I have to do is not go the alien he wants me to and battle him long enough for him to change back to himself and kick his butt Ben 10 style!"

Right on cue, the alarms started going off. Max Tennyson quickly got to the monitor screen and started typing. "Grandpa, what going on?!" asked Gwen. "Something set off the motion sensors; there's an intruder outside the base!" replied the Plumber as he brought the security cameras onto the screen. One of them was focused on a silver coated being that was outside the base in search of the entrance." Is that the copy Omnitrix guy?!" asked Ben. "Whoever that is, he's trying to break into the base!" said Max. The silver being suddenly fired a blast at the wall, revealing an entrance chute. He immediately flew in and headed toward the Tennysons' location.

"Here he comes!" said Ben as he positioned himself in front of the entrance. "You guys should stay back until he changes back to his original self."

"Ok. Remember Ben, don't go the alien he wants you to go, and try to hold him off till his time's up!" instructed Max.

"Got it, grandpa!" said Ben.

"Don't mess this one up, doofus!" said Gwen.

"No worries, geek!" assured Ben.

The entrance hatch suddenly exploded, and smoke flew around the base. When it cleared, the silver intruder stood in front of the Omnitrix wielder. Scanning his body up and down, Ben could see that his enemy's entire body was completely metal; the only exceptions were his red pupils and the red star symbol on his chest. "At last, I've found you, Ben Tennyson," said the intruder. "I must admit, you've picked an interesting hiding place, such nice technology here."

 _"He's got the same star symbol Relish and Fridge had, which means they're all the same person and he's just pretending to be someone different,"_ thought Ben as he stayed silent.

"Nothing to say? I expected at least a witty comment from you, but perhaps you're trying to overcome your fear of me by not speaking," said the intruder as he smirked.

 _"His entire body looks like it's made of metal; does he want to go Diamondhead so that he can test my pain tolerance?"_ thought the alien hero as he reached for his watch. _"Or is he some kind of robot? Which means I could beat him with Upgrade... unless he wants me to go Upgrade because he knows how to stop me from taking over his body."_

"Your silence is starting to intrigue me; just what are you thinking about?" asked the intruder as he crossed his arms. "Are you still confused about what I am?"

"Don't act like we haven't met before, Relish! Or should I call you Fridge?!" asked Ben as he smiled proudly.

"You may call me Heavy Metal since I'm a Machine Mutant and not a Makyan or a Frost Demon," said Heavy Metal. "Although, I'm surprised you figured that part out."

"That's right! We figured out that you, Relish, and Fridge are the same person and that you're fighting as different aliens in order to observe my alien forms!" said Ben as he jabbed a finger at the Machine Mutant. "We also know that the star on your chest is the symbol for your fake Omnitrix that turns you into these alien baddies!"

"This is not a fake!" explained Heavy Metal. "This is the Zenotrix. It's a multiversal device that allows me to transform into aliens from my universe! Like your Omnitrix, it's not perfect and I don't have full control of it."

"At least my watch isn't a rip-off of any other device that turns people into ten different aliens!" mocked Ben as he stuck out his tongue.

Grandpa Max and Gwen Tennyson were watching the exchange of words between the two from where they were standing. "If Ben continues to stall Heavy Metal by taunting him, he'll have less time before he changes back to himself while Ben will have more time," Max whispered to his granddaughter. "Well, Ben always did have a knack for annoying people; I know that from experience," Gwen whispered back. Back with the two watch holders, Heavy Metal sighed before he said, "Regardless, that's enough talking for now! Since you know why I'm here, why don't you turn into that Galvin Shape Shifter you call Upgrade so that I can test how you adapt with technology?"

 _"So he wants me to go Upgrade, huh? Which means he knows how to beat Upgrade even though he's a machine. I should go Ripjaw or Wildmutt so that I can rip his circuits to shreds!"_ thought Ben as he said, "Sure thing, it's hero time anyway." He twisted the dial on his Omnitrix till it showed him Wildmutt; he then looked toward his family, who smiled at him while nodding, which Heavy Metal noticed. Ben nodded back to his family before he raised his hand above the Omnitrix and shouted, "Heavy Metal! Say goodbye to Ben and hello to Wild..." He was suddenly interrupted by a green beam zapping his Omnitrix wearing arm. "...mutt," finished Ben as he slammed down on his watch, only to find that his entire left arm and the watch was made of metal.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" cried Ben as he tapped his left arm. He looked at Heavy Metal and saw the fading green light from inside his mouth. "What did you do?!" asked Ben. "Metal Breathe," replied the Machine Mutant. "I turned your entire right arm into metal to prevent you from changing into anything other Upgrade! I could feel the deception in your emotions so I knew you were planning to be a different alien for our fight! Now you will agree to turn only into Upgrade if I fix your arm or else..."

"Or else what?!" asked Ben as he grasped his arm.

Heavy Metal suddenly fired another green beam from mouth. It flew past Ben's head, barely missing him and hit another target. Gwen screamed, which made him turn around; his face turned to horror as he stared at the metal statue that was his grandfather. "Grandpa!" cried Gwen. "No! Grandpa Max!" shouted Ben.

"If you refuse to do what I say, I'll destroy your family in front of your eyes!" Heavy Metal warned Ben. "Keep in mind that whatever I turn to metal becomes extremely fragile, and if his body shatters... he'll die!"

"You monster!" cried the Tennyson kids.

"Guilty," said Heavy Metal as he shrugged. "Now are you going to do as I say or do I have to turn your cousin into metal as well?!"

Ben sighed as he held out his metal hand and said, "Fine, you win. I'll fight you as Upgrade." Heavy Metal smirked before he opened his mouth and fired a green beam at Ben's left arm. In a second, it was returned to normal. Ben immediately switched the dial to Upgrade and slammed it down. Soon, Upgrade was standing in the place of Ben 10. "There! You got what you wanted," said Ben as he spoke with a digital voice. "Now change my Grandpa back!" Heavy Metal nodded as he fired one more green beam at Max and the old Plumber was returned to normal. Max shook his head to clear the dizziness he had as he asked, "W-what? What happened?!" "Basically Ben went Upgrade to save you," replied Gwen as she hugged her grandfather. "Oh no, Ben..." said Max as he focused on the two aliens preparing to fight.

"Shall we proceed?" asked Heavy Metal.

 _"Well, since I'm Upgrade and he's a machine, I might as well try it. It's worth a shot!"_ thought Upgrade before he shouted, "Here goes!" The Galvin Shape Shifter fired a green laser from his one eye at the Machine Mutant. Heavy Metal crossed his arms to block it. When he lowered his arms, Heavy Metal was surprised to see Upgrade expanding his body while jumping onto him. Upgrade latched onto his enemy and consumed his body, taking the shape of Heavy Metal as he tried to control him. Green electricity sparked around the Heavy Metal Upgrade until a blinding green light exploded around them and the two aliens were blown away from each other.

As they stood back up, Upgrade rubbed his head as he groaned, "Oh man, what happened?" "Looks like your little trick didn't work," replied Heavy Metal.

"Why not?!" asked Ben.

"As a Galvin Shape Shifter, you can take over machines and weaponize/improve them while controlling them," Heavy Metal explained. "However, as a Machine mutant, I'm able to add any piece of technology to my own in order to improve myself. In short, both of us have incredible adaptability with machines, so when you tried to use your powers on me, my powers immediately reacted and tried to absorb you, and as a result, we canceled each other out."

"Well there goes that plan," said Ben.

"Now prepare yourself hero, 'cause the real fight's about to begin!" said Heavy Metal.

Upgrade looked around and spotted a deactivated security drone; he quickly moved toward it. His body completely consumed the drone and possessed it. The Upgrade drone came to life and took a fighting stance. _"All I have to do is stall him until the Zenotrix or whatever it's called times out,"_ thought Ben. He took a deep breath and said, "Ready when you are!"

Heavy Metal suddenly stretched his arms and grabbed a few plumber ray guns and a jetpack. He then added them to his body, making himself fully equipped with deadly blasters, some grenades, and a jetpack while a metal mask appeared over his face. "Now I am fully equipped with every tech needed to rip your circuits to shreds, Ben Tennyson!" said Heavy Metal.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" challenged Ben as he charged at the Machine Mutant.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Out in a faraway desert, a large gold portal opened up in the sky, and from it descended a small fighter with black, spiky hair and black eyes. His clothes consisted of a navy blue jumpsuit and a gold shoulderless battle jacket along with white gloves and white boots with gold tips. Over his right eye was a red scouter. He looked around, observing the new world he just entered. "Every around here seems pretty normal, no sign of any trouble," said the fighter.

He looked toward the sky just in time to see the portal that he came through close and vanish. "Guess I'd better get to work, who knows what effects people from our universe could have on this world," said the young warrior. He then flew through the air toward the nearest city in search for something misplaced.

 **Zenotrix Aliens:**

 **1-Makyan: Relish**

 **2-Frost Demon: Fridge.**

 **3-Machine Mutant: Heavy Metal**

 **Power Levels:**

 **Four Arms-600**

 **Relish-650**

 **XLR8-500mph**

 **Fridge-600mph**

 **A/N: Ok, next chapter will be about the heroes teaming up. And to those who are reading the story now, I've changed the title to The Zenotrix: Pride vs Grudge. Why? Since Zeno is the Omni King and Omni means all I thought it would be better to call it that, plus while Saiyans have Pride, another race has Grudge; please don't hate it. Also I'll be posting my profile soon, so look out for it.**

 **TTFN Antihero out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Now, the time has come to bring in the DBGT hero who will help Ben 10 face the Zenotrix wielder. Will his help be enough? Or will the Omnitrix finally be stolen from Ben** **Tennyson?**

 **Last time: "Now prepare** **yourself little hero** **, 'cause the real fight's about to begin!" said Heavy Metal.**

 **Upgrade looked around and spotted a deactivated security drone; he quickly moved toward it. His body completely consumed the drone and possessed it. The Upgrade drone came to life and took a fighting stance.** _ **"All I have to do is stall him until the Zenotrix or whatever it's called times out,"**_ **thought Ben. He took a deep breath and said, "Ready when you are!"**

 **Heavy Metal suddenly stretched his arms and grabbed a few plumber ray guns and a jetpack. He then added them to his body, making himself fully equipped with deadly blasters, some grenades, and a jetpack while a metal mask appeared over his face. "Now I am fully equipped with every tech needed to rip your circuits to shreds, Ben Tennyson!" said Heavy Metal.**

" **Oh yeah? Bring it on!" challenged Ben as he charged at the Machine Mutant.**

 **Meanwhile elsewhere...**

 **Out in a faraway desert, a large gold portal opened up in the sky, and from it descended a small fighter with black, spiky hair and black eyes.** **His** **clothes consisted of a navy blue jumpsuit and a gold shoulder less battle jacket along with white gloves and white boots with** **golden** **tips. Over his right eye was a red** **scouter** **. He looked around, observing the new world he just entered. "Every around here seems pretty normal, no sign of any trouble," said the fighter.**

 **He looked** **at** **the sky just in time to see the portal that he came through close and vanish. "Guess I'd better get to work, who knows what effects people from our universe could have on this world," said the young warrior. He then flew through the air toward the nearest city in search for something misplaced.**

 **Disclaimer - I own nothing**

 **Chapter 4- The New Hero**

"Raaar!" Wildmutt roared as he slashed at the security drones that he was training with. It had been two weeks since Upgrade fought the Machine Mutant, Heavy Metal, and that battle had ended the same way the battles against Relish and Fridge ended: Upgrade was no match for Heavy Metal's abilities, but before the final blow was struck, the Zenotrix alerted Heavy Metal that his time as a Machine Mutant was running out. Ben tried to stop Heavy Metal from fleeing before he changed back, but the Zenotrix wielder fired a ki blast at Max and Gwen Tennyson, forcing him to avert his attention and allow Heavy Metal to escape to save his family.

Ever since then, Grandpa Max had forbidden anyone from leaving the plumber base until they'd taken the Zenotrix wielder down. The farthest they'd left the base was just outside Mount Rushmore. The Zenotrix wielder had tried multiple times to lure the Omnitrix wielder out, but Grandpa Max refused to let his grandson be the hero. Ben grew worried for the innocent people that were in the Zenotrix wielder's crossfire. However, his concern turned to jealousy when rumors of a new superhero started to form.

The Tennysons weren't sure if this guy was real or whether this vigilante could be trusted. He always seemed to show up when people were endangered by the Zenotrix wielder so he might be a good guy. One time, when the Zenotrix wielder came back to Mount Rushmore to try and take to Ben's watch again, he came as some blue-skinned alien with a red jacket, black pants, and metal spikes on its shoulder. Ben transformed into Diamondhead and the two aliens fought, but it concluded with the Petrosapien on his back and the Zenotrix wielder standing over him with his spear ready as he prepared to give the final strike.

Before he could, though, an energy blast knocked the spear out of the Zenotrix wielder's hand. He turned in time to see a young fighter kick him in the face and into the side of the monument. The mystery hero saw Grandpa Max and Gwen trapped under some boulders and went to assist them by lifting the rocks and freeing the Tennysons. The Tennysons actually managed to get a good look at their savior and saw that he had spiky black hair that hung down like the leaves of a palm tree and black eyes, and he was wearing a purple Gi with a white cape. He didn't speak as he prepared to battle against the Zenotrix wielder. Unfortunately, the Zenotrix gave the signal that the transformation time was almost up, forcing the alien to fly away with the spiky-haired hero on his tail.

The Tennysons stared into the sky as the two fighters disappeared from their sight. When Ben changed back from Diamondhead to his old self, he asked, "Uh, what just happened? And who was that guy?" None of the Tennysons could answer those questions...

"Raaa!" the alien dog cried as it chomped on another drone with its massive jaws. The remaining drones circled the alien hero before Grandpa Max shut them down. Wildmutt barked at his grandfather, who just stared at him a blank expression before saying, "You know I can't understand you." The Omnitrix suddenly flashed red, and Ben was reverted to his human form. "I asked why you shut down the drones. I could've kept going!" Ben said.

"I'm sure you could, but it doesn't hurt to take a little break," Max replied.

"I don't need a break! What I need is to get better! Let's go again!" Ben insisted as he tapped his watch.

"I know you want to get stronger, but if you go past your limits, you're gonna end up exhausting and weakening yourself instead of improving," Max warned his grandson.

"But you're the one who said I should be training as much as possible to get better," Ben argued.

"Yes I did, but now I'm saying that you should slow down and take a break before you and the Omnitrix run out of energy," Max responded.

"Relax, Grandpa. The watch and I still have tons of energy to spare," Ben assured his grandfather.

"Maybe so, but we still need all the drones if we want any defense against that Zenotrix wielder," Max said as left the training hall.

"The only defense we need is on my wrist." Ben pouted as he turned away while crossing his arms. Max Tennyson approached his sulking grandson and placed his hand on his shoulder; the hero-in-training looked up at his grandpa's face that held an expression of concern for his grandson. "I know you're trying to protect me, grandpa, but I can't keep running and hiding from this guy, especially if he'll only keep coming after me," Ben said.

"I get that, Ben, but you can't just take this guy head-on," Max told him. "We need to be absolutely sure that we're ready for whatever tricks this guy has up his sleeves. Just be patient."

Ben sighed. "Alright, grandpa, I'll be patient," he assured.

Max smiled. "Now come on, let's go see if your cousin has gotten any information on this mystery hero. Must really tick you off that some other kid is out there playing hero and stealing your spotlight," he teased Ben.

"Hey! I don't care about people thinking he's a better hero than me!" Ben half-lied. "It's just that a kid like that is putting himself in real danger going up against guys like that! He could get seriously hurt, so I wanna see if we could convince him to stop and leave the alien-busting to us." Ben turned away from the old plumber. " _And if he listens, I can go back to being a great hero again,"_ he thought before adding, "Besides, that kid's way too young to be fighting aliens!"

"Yeah, like you're one to talk," Max laughed.

"I've got a super cool wristwatch that turns me into even cooler superpowered aliens," Ben argued. "What does that kid have, I mean, other than weird hair?"

"Apparently, his own set of superpowers, as well as some sort of training and fighting skills," Max answered.

The two Tennnysons exited the training room and entered the control room. There, the female member of their group was busy on her laptop. When they sat down in front of her, she looked up and saw her cousin's look of vexation, in which she took as the perfect opportunity to pester him. "What's wrong, dweeb? Still can't get any better so you can get back out there and be the hero again?"

"Not now, doofus. I'm not in the mood for you," Ben muttered.

"Hey, it's not my fault some alien multi-monster kicked a certain someone's butt, and now he's stuck in here while some other hero is doing his job for him," Gwen teased, but when her cousin gave no response, she frowned. "You're no fun today."

"Have you found anything about this mystery kid?" Max asked.

Gwen pressed a few buttons on her keyboard to open up newspaper articles before showing it to her relatives. "Whoever he is, no one knows," she explained. "Only that he seems to show up whenever there's trouble. Most of the time is when it's caused by that Zenotrix wielder, almost like he's hunting him down or something." Each article had a different headline about the boy doing hero stuff. "Says here that he's too fast to see, so no one's ever really got a good look at his face. He's incredibly strong for a boy his age, and that he can fly." Max and Ben glanced at each other before they stared at Gwen with looks of disbelief. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. There a lot of times where news reporters catch this boy flying through the sky while fighting the Zenotrix guy, using some kind of supernatural power or something." She played a video to show the boy soaring through the clouds against an alien warrior. The boy had spiky gold hair that defied gravity and teal eyes, and he wore anavy blue jumpsuit and a gold shoulder-less battle jacket along with white gloves and white boots with golden tips, along with a red scouter on his right eye and a red headband.

"So, there's a connection between this kid and the Zenotrix wielder," Max deduced.

"Probably, he seems to flee whenever this kid shows up," Gwen observed.

"Wait, I thought you guys said he had black hair. Why is it gold now?" Ben inquired.

"Maybe he's wearing a disguise," Gwen suggested. "Could be how he changed his eye color too."

"And what's with that weird eye patch he's wearing?" Ben questioned. "Is he trying to be a pirate?"

"Well, whatever the cause, it's clear that this kid has something to do with that guy who keeps coming to attack Ben," Max noted. "We need to find this kid and talk to him, ask him a few questions."

"And if he doesn't wanna talk to us, I can personally hook up a chat with Four Arms for him!" Ben declared as he held up his watch while his family just shook their heads in shame.

"We shouldn't resort to using force on him yet," Max told him. "He's probably a good kid."

"No way! He's trying to steal my job; there's no way he could be just trying to help people like me," Ben sneered.

"I think he's cute," Gwen said, "and that someone's a little jealous."

"First of all, EW, I feel sorry for that kid, and second, I'm not jealous of that poser; he's got nothing on me," Ben retorted. "That kid may have powers but he doesn't know what it means to be a hero or how dangerous being one is."

"Like you're one to talk, Shorty," Gwen mocked him.

"Go back to gazing at your boyfriend, puke face," Ben countered. The two cousins glared at each other as electricity passed between their eyes.

"We should probably leave this place and start searching for this golden boy," Max decided. "If we want to find out if this guy is on our side or not, we need to find him right away."

"Yes, finally, time to get up and see the world again!" Ben cheered. "Maybe we'll get lucky and run into that Zenotrix wielder, which gives me a chance to kick his butt!"

"Be careful what you wish for, dweeb," Gwen warned. Right on cue, the alarms of the plumber HQ started ringing while the whole room started to shake. "BEN TENNYSON! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" a voice shouted from outside the base. Grandpa Max pressed a button on the central computer; the screen came on and a black, muscular-looking being with a red star in the center of a black circle, using two gigantic fists to beat against the facial structure of Mount Rushmore, could be seen. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE, YOU COWARD! COME OUT NOW!" the intruder yelled again as he continued to pound against the mountain. The HQ quaked on as little pieces of the mountain began to crumble. "If he doesn't stop, he's going to bring this whole place crashing down on us!" Gwen cried.

"Then let's make him stop by giving him what he's asking for!" Ben exclaimed before he started running toward the hatch.

"Ben, wait! Don't just rush into this!" Max warned his grandson, but Ben ignored him and kept going.

"Do you even have a plan on how to beat this guy, freak show?!" Gwen questioned.

Ben stopped at the hatchery and pressed the button to open it before looking at his family while smirking. "Let's just say this guy got me fired up…" He activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down; in a flash of light, Ben Tennyson now stood in the form of the fire alien known as Heatblast. "So I plan to return the favor!" Ben stated before blasting himself through the hatch.

"Why does he always have to take things head-on?" Max asked rhetorically.

"At least he's not a coward," Gwen said. "And that guy's about to find that out the hard way!"

The alien continued his assault, his face growing angrier the more he punched the monument. As he clamped his hands together for one final blow, a fireball hit him right in the face; he shook it off and located his attacker. Standing on one of the heads of Mount Rushmore was the Pyronite with his right fist held up and ignited. "Hey, did you call for me?" Ben called.

The Blob decreased the size of his fists as he glared at his enemy. "Ben Tennyson, you've been missing in action for some time," he stated.

"Trust me, pal, I would've faced you sooner, but my gramps wouldn't let me," Ben replied. "Besides, it's not like you were bored without me; you had that hero kid to humor you."

The Blob snarled at the mention of the spiky-haired child. "That child is no hero, he's an abomination!" he yelled.

" _He's_ an abomination? You're the one wearing a fake Omnitrix and going around as freaky monsters trying to destroy me so you can steal my watch!" Ben argued. "So, what do you call this one?"

"The _monsters_ you see me come as are just as extraterrestrial as the aliens you use to play hero," the Blob said. "And this alien is of the Maji species, but you may call me Hidoku."

"Whatever, all that matters is that I've been cooped up for too long and I'm itching for a fight!" Heatblast proclaimed. "I'm gonna enjoy setting you on fire, pal!"

"Just know this, Ben Tennyson. I will not waste time playing around with you as I did before," Hidoku assured. "Now that I'm being hunted, my time is limited even more along with the time I can use the Zenotrix. So prepare yourself, hero!"

Hidoku threw one of his massive fists at the pyronite, but Heatblast jumped to avoid the fist before setting one of the rocks of the monument on fire; the rock levitated to the fire alien's feet and he began riding it like a hoverboard. Hidoku stretched his hands in an attempt to catch Ben, but the alien hero managed to maneuver around his hands while blasting at them. Hidoku growled as he threw another punch at the fire alien; Ben quickly jumped off his flying magma rock and launched multiple fireballs at his enemy. They struck the Blob's left arm, disintegrating it completely. Ben stared at Hidoku with wide eyes as he landed back on his ride. "Whoa man, sorry about that. Guess I don't know my own strength," he said.

Hidoku smirked and his left arm instantly grew back and stretched out, grabbing the shocked fire alien in the process. He swung his arm and tossed Ben into the side of the mountain. The alien hero groaned as he got up and rubbed his flaming head. "Uh, so you wanna play rough?" he asked as he jumped back onto his heat rock. Ben flew at Hidoku with his fist channeling flames; reaching his opponent, he punched the Blob numerous times with his fire fists. When he stopped, Hidoku had a face of anguish, which made Ben smirk. "What's the matter? I thought you said you were going to be serious?" the hero questioned as he prepared to punch the Blob again. Hidoku suddenly smirked as his body grew multiple tentacles that wrapped up Heatblast. "Hey! No fair, you tricked me!" Ben cried. Hidoku chuckled before saying, "If there's one thing I've learned in life, it's to aim for victory, not fairness." He then raised his fist as he prepared to strike his restrained enemy. "Now it's my turn to dish out some pain!"

Acting quick, Ben ignited himself, causing Hidoku's tentacles to melt off before backing away from him and shooting another fire blast at the Blob, creating a hole in his chest. "Whew, close one," Ben sighed in relief.

"You got lucky," the Blob snarled.

"Please, you're not even a challenge to me. Guess I've gotten too good for you to handle!" Ben mocked.

"We'll see about that!" Hidoku declared as he repaired the hole in his body. The Blob then ran toward the Pyronite, who ran toward him in response. Ben threw another fire punch at the villain, but Hidoku made a hole in his abdomen and Ben's fist went right through it before it closed around his wrist, allowing the Blob to grab the hero with his hand. "Now what was that you were saying about me _not_ being a challenge?" he inquired before he slammed Ben into the monument and punched him. Heatblast then shouted, "Ok, now I'm mad!" He leveled his hands at the Zenotrix wielder and shot out a massive fireball at him. The fire attack collided with the Blob just as Gwen and Grandpa Max came outside; the collision made a huge explosion of fire, and when it died down, the only thing left of Hidoku was a small puddle with the Zenotrix symbol in it. "Uh oh," Ben said worriedly.

"Nice going, hero!" Gwen yelled. "You just turned that guy into mush!" 

"I know you were excited about getting some action, Ben, but you still should have shown a little restraint," Max berated him.

"Heh, whoops," Ben said sheepishly. "Well, at least it's over now and I got a cool new souvenir!" The young hero walked toward the remains of Hidoku; he poked the puddle a few times before deciding to reach for the Zenotrix. Suddenly, the puddle stretched out and wrapped around Heatblast's body, imprisoning everything but his head. "Oh man, seriously?!" Ben asked as the puddle retook its muscular form. "Seriously," Hidoku replied. Ben tried to reignite himself like before, but it didn't seem to have any effect on his foe. "Don't bother using the same trick again; I've adapted to your ability to enflame yourself and hardened my body to be resistant to fire," Hidoku explained. "You won't be getting out of this one, hero!"

"Let me go, freak, so I can kick your butt!" Ben demanded as he struggled against his restraints.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that our fight is over," Hidoku said as he held up his right arm and shaped it into a blade. "Now I'm going to kill you and take your Omnitrix as a trophy!"

"Ben!" Gwen and Max cried. The old plumber brought out a couple of blasters for himself and his granddaughter; the Tennysons fired shots at the Blob's back, but the attacks seemed to do nothing but anger the villain as he turned his head around while his back was smoking. "Darn pests!" he said as he swung his arm at the two, knocking them into the monument. He then slashed the top part, creating a rockslide and burying the Tennysons in a pile of rubble.

"No! Grandpa! Gwen!" the hero cried as he tried heating himself up again.

"It's futile; you cannot evade me any longer, Tennyson! It's time I get what I came for!" Hidoku proclaimed. "Don't worry about your family, when I've finished with you, I'll make sure to bury the three of you together!" Ben closed his eyes as the Blob prepared to skewer him, when out of nowhere, a yellow disk of energy flew at them and severed Hidoku's arm that restrained Heatblast, allowing the Pyronite to escape the Maji being. "Who dares?!" Hidoku cried just before he was kicked away by a little boy; he crashed into the monument as the boy landed on his feet. The young fighter had lightly tanned skin, spiky black hair in that hung down like the leaves of a palm tree and black eyes, though his right eye was covered by a red scouter, while he wore a blue Gi with a teal undershirt, a red headband, red wristbands, white belt, and red boots. When Heatblast got a good look at who rescued him, he frowned as he groaned, "Great, you again."

The new kid looked at the Pyronite and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, kid," Ben replied. "But Grandpa and Gwen aren't!" Before he could run to where his family members were buried, the kid hero disappeared and reappeared at the pile of boulders. "Whoa, how'd you do that?!" Ben questioned.

The kid ignored Ben as he began lifting the boulders until he could see the Tennysons; Grandpa Max was shielding Gwen when they saw the light from the opening. "You're not Ben. You're that other hero," Gwen noted. "Hi, I'm Goku Jr.," the kid introduced himself. Goku Jr. offered his hand to the Tennysons; Grandpa Max gave Gwen a boost so that the Saiyan spawn could pull her out and then the two kids pulled out the old plumber. "Thank you," Max said to the Saiyan. Goku's descendant smiled at the old man just as the Pyronite came toward them. "Guys! Are you alright?!" he asked his family.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, dweeb," Gwen answered.

"Shut up, freak!" Ben shouted.

"Why don't you make me, fire moron!" Gwen countered.

"Gladly, puke face!" Ben responded.

The twin cousins glared at each other as they were face to face; Goku Jr. stared at the Tennysons in confusion while Grandpa Max just put his hand on his face and shook his head. "Um, why are they arguing?" the Saiyan inquired. "Don't ask," Max replied. The Blob then reappeared before the Tennysons and the Saiyan; when he saw the spawn of Goku, he growled, "You again!" as he increased the size of his right fist. "Stay out of this, monkey!" Hidoku shouted as he threw his big fist at the hybrid, but Goku Jr. simply held up his hands and caught the strike with little effort. The Tennysons stared at the boy in awe. "Nice catch," they said in unison. Goku Jr. tossed the huge fist aside, and Hidoku retracted his arm while saying, "Cursed Saiyan."

"All of you stay back! I got this!" the Saiyan ordered the Tennysons.

"What?! Who put you in charge?!" Ben shouted. "Listen, kid, this is my fight, so you should stay back and let me finish it!" Ben was about to charge at the Zenotrix wielder, but Goku Jr. stepped in front of him and held out his hand, which irked the alien hero. "No one tells a hero what to do kid!" Ben said.

"Maybe, but you don't know what you're up against here," Goku Jr. responded.

"And you do?" Ben questioned.

"I know his species, and that's enough," the Saiyan replied. "Now stay back and let me handle this!"

" _This guy's stepping all over my turf!_ " Ben thought before he turned to his family and said, "Come on, guys, let's show this kid what we can do!" Max and Gwen made no attempt to help; they only moved back to gain a safe distance from the fight. "Seriously, guys?!"

"Maybe we should listen to the kid on this one," Max suggested. "He seems to know what this guy is and how to handle him."

"So what?! He's just some kid with weird hair trying to play hero," Ben argued.

"My hair's not weird," Goku Jr. muttered.

"He may be a kid playing hero, but so are you, jerk," Gwen said. "Plus he saved our lives twice already. If he says we should let him handle it, then we should at least give him a chance."

Ben opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he couldn't make an argument. As much as he didn't want to admit, this kid saved him from the Zenotrix wielder twice; every time he faced this guy, he would always lose, only for the guy to flee before he could finish him off. It was clear even to Ben that he wasn't any match for this guy, so maybe it would be best if he allowed this kid to take him out instead. The alien hero crossed his arms and stepped back to show that he made his decision. "Fine, I'll let you have this one," Ben stated. "But if it looks like it's too much for you to handle, then I'm stepping in, got it?"

Goku Jr. nodded before taking a step toward the Zenotrix wielder. Hidoku glared at the Saiyan spawn who took a fighting stance as he stood before him. The young fighter then closed his eyes as he whispered, "Focus, focus," to himself.

"I don't have time to deal with you, monkey," the Blob growled. "Tennyson is my objective."

"That's too bad," Goku Jr. said as he opened his eyes. "'Cause if you wanna get to them, you gotta go through me first!"

"I will not repeat myself to a Saiyan; stand down and step aside!" Hidoku ordered.

"If you know I'm a Saiyan, then you know very well that Saiyans don't back down from a fight," Goku Jr. replied. "So neither will I."

"Then so be it," the Blob snarled as he pulled his fist back. Hidoku swung his fist at the hybrid, but Goku Jr. quickly dodged the attack and charged at the Maji. The Saiyan hybrid suddenly disappeared and reappeared, kicking Hidoku in the stomach before disappearing again. He then kicked the Maji in the back of his leg, punched him the face, elbow bashed his back, kicked him in the face, and finished with an uppercut to the chin. Hidoku staggered back as Goku Jr. retook his fighting position. The Tennysons stared at the boy with their jaws hanging open as they tried to make out what just happened. "Uh, guys did any of you see the kid move?" Ben inquired.

"Nope," Gwen answered.

"I didn't see a thing," Max replied.

Everyone was then confused when the Maji started laughing. "Is that all you've got, Saiyan?" he asked. Goku Jr. then rushed at him with his fist powered by his Ki. He threw his fist at the Blob and was surprised when his attack hit nothing but air as Hidoku made a hole in his body for his attack to go through. Goku Jr.'s slight surprise allowed the Blob to grab his body with his enormous hand. "Hah! I have you now!" Hidoku declared triumphantly. "Now I'm going to make your death quick and painless; I'll just squeeze until you pop!"

"Then go ahead and try!" Goku Jr. challenged as he started to increase his energy. The Maji was eventually forced to let go of the Saiyan before he was kicked away by Goku Jr. The Zenotrix wielder glared at his opponent when he recovered; he was then shocked to see the Saiyan hybrid already coming at him with his fist forward. Goku Jr. plowed right through the Maji, leaving a giant hole in his abdomen. The humans stared with wide eyes at the brutality this new kid just displayed, although it didn't seem like the Maji was actually affected by that attack. "You can't beat me, Saiyan! None of your attacks will have any effect on this body!" Hidoku shouted.

"Wanna bet?!" Goku Jr. responded as he positioned his hand at the Blob, and with a mighty yell, let out a kiai that blew the Maji into the side of the monument. The Blob's body spattered all over the mountainside. Goku Jr. then turned to Heatblast and yelled, "Quick, fire guy, attack him now!"

"First of all, my name's Heatblast," the Pyronite corrected him. "And second, I thought you wanted to handle this alone, hero?"

"Well, now's our chance to take him out," Goku Jr. said "So we should hit him with everything we've got before he recovers!"

"Alright then, time for some serious firepower!" Ben exclaimed. The alien hero shot a massive barrage of fireballs at the Maji while Goku Jr. fired multiple energy blasts. The combination of fire and Ki hit the Maji and caused an explosion that caused a rockslide that buried the Zenotrix wielder alive. Heatblast stared at the Saiyan spawn with wonder in his eyes. _"Super strength, super speed, and energy attacks… just who the heck is this kid?!"_ he wondered.

"Hey, Grandpa, in your plumber days, have you ever seen an alien like these guys before?" Gwen asked the old man.

"I've seen a lot of aliens, but none like the ones this Zenotrix guy uses or like this kid, if he is an alien, that is," Max replied.

"Hah! Looks like that guy's done!" Ben cheered.

"This isn't over yet, his Ki is still pretty strong," Goku Jr. warned.

"His key? What does a key have to do with anything?" Ben questioned.

The rocks that covered the Zenotrix wielder eventually started to move; a small blue liquid object suddenly slithered out of the rock pile before it expanded and took on the form of Hidoku. The Maji glared at the spawn of Goku as he gritted his teeth. "It seems I must dispose of the Saiyan scum if I wish to get what I came for," Hidoku said. "So, prepare yourself, monkey, 'cause now I'm serious!" Hidoku grew his right fist to an astronomical size as his left hand transformed into a sword while Goku Jr. took a fighting stance as he braced himself for the alien's assault. Hidoku then charged at the Saiyan hybrid with his weapons ready; he threw his titanic fist, aiming for the boy's face. However, before he could strike the spiky-haired child, his Zenotrix symbol flashed yellow while beeping. Instantly, Hidoku was consumed by a golden light; when the light faded, Hidoku' body had changed again. Standing before the Saiyan was a kid looking no older than him with long white hair. His skin was a pale gray and his eyes were without pupils.

His attire consisted of a jump suit, the top part being a blue short-sleeved shirt, while the bottom part was black pants. He also had yellow shoulder pads, yellow wrist guards, and yellow boots. His left wrist held a watch-like device with a red star as the face, the Zenotrix. The new kid looked at his hands before staring down at his body in shock. "No, not now," the kid muttered as he backed away from the Saiyan. "Curses, I wasn't paying attention to my time limit because that blasted Saiyan distracted me."

Goku Jr. pressed the button on his scouter; on the lens, digits started running as the device was analyzing the Zenotrix wielder. When it finished and the digits spelled out a word in a different language, the Saiyan spawn said, "A Tuffle, huh? That means you're the one I was sent to capture. You're Raichi Jr." The Zenotrix wielder growled at the hero's legacy with murderous intent. He then rushed at the Z fighter, intending to attack him. Raichi Jr. threw numerous strikes at Goku Jr., all of which were either dodged or deflected. The Saiyan then kicked the Tuffle away. Raichi Jr. charged at the Saiyan again to engage in physical combat, yet Goku Jr., being the superior fighter, blocked all of his blows with ease.

"Whoa, this new kid has got some serious skills in fighting," Ben observed as he and his family watched Goku Jr. ace the Tuffle.

"He must be a martial artist like me," Gwen figured. "He seems really good; maybe he can teach me a few moves."

"We finally get to see the true identity of the Zenotrix wielder and he's just a _kid_?!" Max asked in disbelief.

"Not very surprising since Ben has the Omnitrix," Gwen reasoned.

"But who is this kid? And why does he seem to hate the other one so much? And why does he want the Omnitrix?!" Ben questioned.

"Guess we'll find out when the kid on our side beats the one wearing the Zenotrix," Max said.

Raichi Jr. tried to punch Goku Jr. but ended up getting punched in the face himself; he slid across the ground before stopping and slowly stood up, glancing at the Saiyan. "You know, Tuffles are known for their superior intellect," the Saiyan hybrid remarked. "It isn't very smart to try to take me in hand-to-hand combat." Raichi Jr. glared daggers at his enemy while clenching his fist tightly. "Give up, Raichi, you're no match for me. I don't wanna have to hurt you anymore," Goku Jr. warned the Tuffle.

Raichi Jr. started shaking in anger as he said, "How dare you make a mockery out of me and offer me your pity, Saiyan! I refuse to allow myself to be listed as another Tuffle defeated by a filthy simian like you! I will kill you and achieve my objective of taking the Omnitrix!" Raichi Jr. then held up his left wrist and started twisting the knob; the Zenotrix then turned red as the Tuffle spoke. "Override forbidden protocol, code – 626627629." The watch started glowing green and Raichi Jr. resumed turning the face. Raichi Jr. then raised his right hand above the face of the Zenotrix while thinking, _"Sorry, grandpa, but I can't allow this Saiyan to defeat me and end my goals. Even if it means becoming one of the universe most horrible monsters, I must do what I can to finish what you started. Please, forgive me."_

The Tuffle slammed his right hand on the face of the Zenotrix; he was eventually consumed by a bright green light that blinded his enemies as he screamed in agony. When the light show ended, Raichi Jr.'s appearance had changed once again. His skin was now fair and his hair was long, black, and spiky. His narrow eyes held black pupils, and his body was slightly muscular. He wore a set of armor which was made of a black jumpsuit, red battle jacket with gold shoulder pads, and red gloves and boots. The most distinguishing feature, however, was the monkey-like tail sticking out of his back. The Zenotrix symbol stood in the center of his chest like it did in his other forms.

Goku Jr. and the Tennysons stared at the Zenotrix wielder in shock, though the Saiyan's surprise was greater than the humans. "Uh, what's up with the tail?" Ben asked. "Did he turn into some half-man, half-monkey alien?"

"N-No way, how is this possible?' Goku Jr. questioned. "You've become… a Saiyan!"

"A what?" the Tennysons asked.

"Correct, monkey. Although I despise this form with every fiber in my body, it does radiate incredible power, perhaps even enough to squash the spawn of Goku!" Raichi Jr. declared as he examined his new form. "And so as long as I am using this body, you may call me… Kabocha!"

 **Zenotrix Aliens:**

 **1-Makyan: Relish**

 **2-Frost Demon: Fridge**

 **3-Machine Mutant: Heavy Metal**

 **4-Maji Kayo's species: Hidoku**

 **5-Saiyan: Kabocha**

 **A/N: And that's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long, I kinda hit a stump when I realized that there might not be that many aliens for the Zenotrix. But after watching Dragon Ball Super's survival tournament, I thought there could be just enough for the story. Anyway, thanks to my readers for their support and I'll try to continue working on this fanfic, but just know it's not the only one I'm working on, so it will take some time before I'm able to update. Oh, and if you have any suggestions about aliens for the Zenotrix, don't be afraid to send them to me in reviews or PMs. Until then, TTFN AntiHero out!**


End file.
